1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of display devices, and more particularly to screens and related hardware employed in color display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently available color display devices are fabricated using various materials in several different arrangements. State of the art emissive display devices include plasma displays (PDPs), conventional RGB LED displays, cathodoluminescence displays (CRTs) or organic light emitting diode displays (OLEDs). One class of displays, known as pseudo-emissive displays, are based on backlit liquid crystal display (LCD) technology. Each of these devices has certain benefits combined with, in many cases, significant drawbacks in fabrication, or at the very least performance or cost limitations.
PDPs have relatively limited lifetimes and are extremely costly to produce. CRTs are relatively heavy, bulky, and are limited in size. OLEDs have relatively limited lifetimes, and are particularly susceptible to blue degradation. Large LCD panels are relatively costly to produce. LCDs require expensive substrates to manufacture successfully, as well as expensive polarizers, both contributing to their high cost. PDPs require high voltage drivers, expensive components required for viewing, as well as relatively expensive substrates. Although OLEDs can be fabricated in a relatively inexpensive roll-to-roll process, the lifetimes of such devices circa 2004 are relatively limited.
The typical consumer seeks an excellent quality image from a color display at a low cost, where cost is typically a function of the components used and the fabrication process. Quality of the image is enhanced in the use of emissive component technologies rather than passive technologies. Further, the ability for the display to demonstrate a long lifetime is highly desirable, as replacement of the display after only a few years of use is a significant drawback. Finally, consumers tend to value lightweight displays that can be easily transported and installed and that do not take up significant room once installed.
Weight, thickness, durability, cost, ease of manufacture, lifetime, and picture quality are key considerations for color displays and display screens. It would be advantageous to offer a rear projection design that is lighter, thinner, less expensive, and offers an enhanced viewing experience over previous color display designs.